


Strictly Professional

by meleedamage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Warning: Loki, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis' nerves are shot and everyone keeps pointing out how badly she needs to take a vacation. On the plus side, she's finally getting some extra help in the lab. Can she really keep things strictly professional with Mr. Tall, Dark & Captivating after they already kind of hooked up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something. Hope you like it! Let me know if you'd like to see more... xo

Darcy Lewis was having the most beautiful dream. She was sprawled out in a lounger on a tropical beach and sipping a frosty daiquiri. The sounds of the crashing waves and the birds flying in the clear blue sky overhead soothed her as she basked in the warmth of the sun and threw her head back with a sigh. It was actually more of a moan to be honest, a moan of pure unadulterated pleasure. 

She reached a hand down, running her fingers through the soft dark hair at the back of the man’s head that was slowly kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. Each warm press of his firm lips and velvety tongue against her had her smouldering deep inside. Each sharp pinch of his teeth had her quivering for more. He took his time with her, careful not to miss a single inch, curious to see how much attention she could stand and how much louder he could make her cry out for mercy. He set her legs over his shoulders, his face hovering so close that she could feel the heat of his breath against the slickness of her skin. She had never been teased so ruthlessly. It made her feel like she was losing her mind and she didn’t ever want it to stop.

She lowered her free hand between her legs, splaying herself open for him and strummed her clit with her thumb. She felt him let out a long slow breath as he watched her work. He descended upon her suddenly, kissing her index finger sensuously one moment and biting down sharply the next. She yanked her hand away with a gasp as he ran his tongue against her in one long, slow upward stroke. He followed up with a quick downward stroke, a slow upward stroke and a firm flat press of his entire tongue against her that made her shiver with delight. 

He clearly knew what he was doing and seemed terribly eager to please. He eased two fingers inside of her, beckoning gently, persistently urging her to come apart for him. His gifted agile tongue moved over her as smooth as cursive, drawing out a low keening whine. She began to pulse around the fingers inside of her, grinding her hips against the man nestled between her thighs. It only seemed to spur him on and he continued to work her over with equal parts expertise and enthusiasm. 

Her heart raced as the searing tension inside of her grew stronger, threatening to overtake her completely. She felt the vibration of a low rumble from deep inside his chest and it made her shudder and twist her fingers in his hair tightly. His large hands firmly squeezed the soft curve of her hips and pulled her closer, so determined to make her shatter into pieces. Her breathing became ragged as he gently sucked on her clit. The rushing of the surf filled her ears and she came hard and sudden, sitting bolt upright with a jolt. 

She awakened in her own bed, gasping for breath, soaking wet and throbbing as she drifted down from her climax. Well, that just happened… She laughed to herself and reached over clumsily for the glasses on her bedside table. She slipped them on and glanced at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened in abject horror. It was 9:15 AM. She had somehow overslept and was officially late for work. _Goddamn it!_

She sprang out of bed and grabbed her mobile, sending a quick text to Jane to let her know that she was on her way. Clothing flew through the air, as she rifled through her drawers looking for something to wear. She pulled together an outfit, tied back her hair and grabbed her purse in an absolute frenzy. The door to her apartment slammed behind her as she dashed out into the hallway, cursing under her breath. She jabbed at the elevator’s call button repeatedly, growling in frustration. As the doors opened, her mobile vibrated with a reply from Jane - Take your time & bring coffee. She pressed the button for the lobby. Cafeteria coffee would have to do. 

“Hey Lewis,” Tony greeted, startling her.

“Jesus Christ!” she blurted out, grasping at her chest. She was so bent out of shape that she hadn’t even noticed that he was in the elevator when she boarded.

“Nope. It’s Tony,” he replied smoothly, “but I can see how we might be easily confused. I honestly didn’t mean to scare you. Might be time to cut back on the coffee or to take a vacation. You seem more frazzled than usual.”

Darcy thought back to the dream she’d had earlier and chuckled. “Yeah, a vacation would be awesome,” she said wistfully. “I actually haven’t had any coffee yet. I’m on my way to get some now.” The elevator chimed and the doors opened. She stepped out into the lobby and Tony followed beside her, glancing at her uncertainly.

“Can I talk to you about something serious for a minute?” he asked soberly.

“Sure thing,” she replied. “What’s up?” Tony led her towards a quiet corner of the lobby and turned to face her squarely.

“Loki’s coming,” Tony said flatly. “Turns out he’s still alive and was caught impersonating Odin. He’s going to be serving out the remainder of his punishment here, helping Jane with her research which means that you’re going to have to deal with him too.”

“Holy shit,” Darcy murmured softly. This was the first she had heard about this. Why hadn’t someone told her sooner?!

“More like total bullshit,” Tony seethed. “Thor insisted. No one’s happy about it but here we are. I’m telling you because I care about you, kid. He’s bad news. Limit your interaction with him and don’t believe a goddamned word he says. You got that?”

“Yeah,” Darcy replied absently. “Thanks Tony.”

"Alright. Duty calls,” Tony said with a sigh. “Take care of yourself, Lewis.” She stood staring at him numbly as he walked away, trying to absorb the news. _Why hadn’t Jane or Thor mentioned anything about this?_

She walked towards the cafeteria and joined the end of line, deep in thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall, dark figure sitting at a table all alone. His face was obscured by a dusty old book held propped up in one of his large hands. He appeared to be completely absorbed in his reading. She struggled with an overwhelming feeling of deja-vu and couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from him. He didn’t look familiar, so why did she feel as if she knew him from some place? One dark brow suddenly rose above the edge of the book and Darcy shifted her eyes away uncomfortably. 

She casually took several steps forward to close the gap that had appeared in the line while she had been staring. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she glanced back towards the mysterious reader and discovered that he had vanished without a trace. She turned her head slowly sweeping her eyes across the entire room searching for any trace of Mr. Tall, Dark and Captivating but came up empty. Maybe Tony was right and it really was time for a vacation...

She dug her mobile out of her purse and texted Jane an update, using every ounce of self control not to include a jibe about Loki. 

Mere moments after she returned her phone to her purse, a powerful arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back firmly against a very tall, very solid body. Oddly enough, she felt no desire to pull away and found herself softly melting into his embrace. He smelled woodsy and minty and distinctly male. The feeling of his breath against the side of her neck had her throbbing deep inside, burning for more. He tightened his grip around her and she sensed a familiar rumble from deep inside his chest as he chuckled darkly. _Could this possibly be the man from her filthy beach dream?_ She felt him drop something into her purse and his words were hot in her ear as he whispered, “Keep this safe for me. I shall come for it later.” And just like that, he was gone. She spun around quickly, hoping to catch his retreat but there was no sign of him.

“Ma’am?” the barista asked impatiently, snapping her back to reality with a start. “Can I help you?”

Darcy placed her order and as she pulled out her wallet to pay, her hand brushed against something smooth, warm and metallic. It was the item she had been asked to safeguard. She let out a long sigh of relief, thankful that she wasn’t losing her mind after all. She paid and picked up the tray of coffee cups with a grin, and walked quickly towards the elevators. 

The doors opened and she nearly jumped a foot, as Steve Rogers stood inches from her with a deadly serious expression on his face. 

“God, you scared me!” she gasped. 

“Sorry,” he said, taking the tray from her shaking hands and stepping aside to let her aboard the elevator. “You seem awful tense, Darcy. You really ought to take a vacation.”

“Yeah,” she laughed, pressing the button for the lab. “You’re not the first person to mention that to me today.”

“Do you have a minute?” he asked. “There’s something we need to-“

“If it’s about Loki, Tony already gave me the 411,” Darcy quipped. “I really don’t understand why you’re both so worried. I’ve tased Asgardians before. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.”

“This is serious, Darcy!” Steve snapped, turning on her, his blue eyes wild. “He’s still dangerous. Please tell me that you’ll be careful.”

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. “Thanks for your concern, Steve. I’ll be just fine,” Darcy replied curtly, snatching the tray of coffee out of his hands and storming off down the hallway. She knew that no one was having these discussions with Jane and she was so over being constantly discounted as a total fucking flake. 

She walked into the lab and found Jane scribbling away furiously in a notebook. She gently set the tray on Jane’s desk and removed her cup. Jane continued on, completely engrossed in her work as Darcy watched her wondering how she might broach the subject of Loki. For some reason, the words just didn’t seem to come. She took a sip of her coffee and turned back towards her own desk. 

“Sweet Jesus!” she cried in surprise, finding Clint seated in her chair.

“Geez Darce! Your nerves are shot. Maybe it’s time for a vacation,” he drawled.

“Well, maybe you jerks should quit sneaking up on me,” Darcy growled. “Let me guess, you’re here to warn me about Loki because I can’t be trusted to keep myself safe. Am I close?”

Jane’s head snapped up from her notes at the sound of Loki’s name.

“You know what, I couldn’t even keep myself safe from him,” Clint replied sourly. “Since you’ve already got such a handle on this, I guess I’ll see myself out.” His words hit her like a ton of bricks. _Real smooth, Lewis…_

“Oh God, Clint. I’m so sorry,” she sputtered, setting a hand on his shoulder to keep him from standing up out of her chair. “I shouldn’t have said that. Please, go ahead. I’m listening.”

“Yes, do enlighten us,” a smooth, rich voice goaded from the doorway. 

Darcy froze. It was the same voice from the cafeteria line. Her eyes moved to the figure in the entryway and her breath caught in her chest. It was the mysterious reader, the man from her dream, the familiar stranger who had stashed something in her purse with a promise to return for it later.

“Loki,” Jane, Clint and Thor called out in unison, each with a slightly different inflection. He leaned against the doorframe, with his arms folded casually across his chest, gazing at Darcy with a saucy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Loki,” Jane, Clint and Thor called out in unison, each with a slightly different inflection. He leaned against the doorframe, with his arms folded casually across his chest, gazing at Darcy with a saucy grin. 

Yep. She’d really beefed it this time. Somehow she was in league with a super villain before they’d even been properly introduced. She looked down at the ground uncomfortably, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Guilty as charged,” he replied, strolling into the lab like he owned the place. 

Clint swivelled slowly in Darcy’s chair, following Loki as he walked across the room. He moved past Darcy’s desk, brushing up against her almost imperceptibly. It made her skin prickle with goosebumps, evoking memories of the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and his breath against the side of her neck. Jane stared daggers at him as he approached her desk and took a seat on the front edge, pointedly turning his back towards her. He tilted his head and raked his eyes up and down the length of Darcy’s body an inch at a time. 

Thor watched from the doorway, his gaze hardening. “Brother, you are already acquainted with Jane Foster and Clint Barton,” he said, moving to Darcy’s side. Her eyes rose from the floor, over the long elegant lines of Loki’s frame and settled on his charming face. He remained focused on Thor, studying him with an air of amusement. “This is Darcy Lewis. You will be working with her while you assist Jane,” Thor said. Loki looked into her eyes warmly, rising to his feet and extended his hand towards her. “You are not to lay a finger on her. Understood?” Thor interrupted, swatting his hand away. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” Loki replied as he continued to stare at Darcy transfixed.

“Darcy,” Jane’s voice suddenly interrupted, “Can I have a word with you in private?” She rose from her desk and grabbed Darcy’s arm dragging her out into the hallway. Jane moved quickly, ducking into an unoccupied meeting room and closing the door behind them. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t mention this to you sooner,” Jane said quietly. “I honestly didn’t believe that it was actually going to happen. I mean, it’s a terrible idea, right?” Darcy smiled. Jane was adorable when she was on the verge of a total melt down. “It’s cool,” Darcy replied. “I don’t really think advanced notice helps when Loki’s involved anyhow. He’s not exactly predictable.” Jane let out a sigh of relief and gave Darcy a hug. “Promise me you’ll stay away from him,” Jane demanded, clutching Darcy tightly. “What?! How am I supposed to do that when we’re working together all day?” Darcy gasped, trying to squirm out of Jane’s vice-like grip. “Right. Okay, shop talk only,” Jane responded, loosening her grasp and drawing back to look Darcy squarely in the eye. “Promise me!” 

Darcy was not the kind of woman who appreciated being told what to do but Jane was a good friend who clearly had her best interests at heart. Also, Jane was kind of scary and she was still waiting for an answer. “Okay,” Darcy relented. “I promise to only talk to him about science and other work stuff. Satisfied?” Jane smiled widely. “Thanks Darcy! Now, Thor and I have some catching up to do. Why don’t you give Loki an orientation and we’ll regroup after lunch?” Darcy frowned. “I still don’t understand how I’m supposed to stay away from Loki while I’m playing tour guide.” Jane looked at Darcy and nodded. “Loki’s here and we’ve got to deal with him. Just try to remember that he’s still dangerous. You’re no good to me dead.”

“Great talk, boss lady!” Darcy sighed as Jane led her out of the meeting room and down the hallway.

Jane and Darcy returned to the lab apprehensively, unsure what might be waiting for them. Things were far more peaceful than Darcy had expected. Clint was long gone. Loki sat reading his dusty old book in Darcy’s chair while Thor stood watching him deep in thought. Jane cleared her throat loudly and Thor glanced at her with a knowing smile. The pair slipped away together as Darcy studied Loki silently. 

He really was beautiful. Maybe she could just stare at him for the rest of the morning while he continued with his reading. Loki looked up from his book with a predatory glean in his eye. “I’m supposed to give you an orientation,” Darcy blurted out. He was suddenly on his feet, looming above her, so close she could almost taste him. 

“After that dream we shared this morning, is that truly necessary?” he asked with a grin. “An orientation of the building,” she replied. “Wait. How-“ she stopped herself abruptly. This hardly qualified as work-related no matter how much she wanted to know how he’d done it. “I am Loki of Asgard and I do what I want,” he replied smoothly. “Tell me, what did you discuss with Jane when you spoke privately?”

Darcy considered his question carefully. “She made me promise to keep things with you strictly professional. She’s just concerned for my safety. In fact, half the people in the building came by warning me about you...”

“And you agreed to this?” he asked, quirking a brow. 

“I seem to recall hearing you agree not to lay a finger on me,” Darcy retorted. It had happened in the lab, so it had to count as fair game. 

“I did no such thing,” he huffed with a hint of irritation in his voice. 

“Okay. Tomayto, tomahto,” she sighed, searching her purse in vain for whatever it was he’d stashed there earlier. “Look, I don’t even know you, dude. Maybe you should just take back what you gave me in the cafeteria and we can forget all about what happened on the beach.”

“I am doubtful that you could possibly forget it even if you tried,” he replied, licking his lips with a smirk. Darcy rolled her eyes at him unconvincingly. He was absolutely right and devastatingly handsome and standing so close to her that she felt like she could hardly breathe. 

“God, what have I gotten myself in to?” Darcy murmured, lowering her gaze to the floor.

“There is no need to be so dramatic,” Loki said, turning away stiffly. “I assure you that I mean no harm. My desire to atone for my misdeeds is genuine.”

Darcy glanced at him skeptically and took a sip of her coffee. He slowly flipped through Jane’s notes with a sigh that made her stomach twist. She wondered if there was a snowball’s chance in hell that he might be telling the truth. 

“So, you really don’t need any orientation tour?” she asked. At least this way she could say that she tried.

“I acquainted myself with the layout of the building this morning,” he replied, continuing to poke through the notes on Jane’s desk.

“Good,” she said, walking towards the door to the lab with a smile. “Let’s roll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

Loki followed her down the hallway and into a waiting elevator. Darcy pressed the button for her floor and took another sip of her coffee. He stood beside her trying his best to appear cool and detached. She could tell that he was secretly confused and intrigued. He glanced at her curiously from the corner of his eye and it made her feel giddy. The doors opened and she strutted towards her apartment, swaying her hips playfully as he trailed behind her. 

She held the door to her apartment open for him and he walked inside, examining the room carefully. “You have brought me to your chambers?” he asked with a hint of amusement. “Are you sure this is wise?”

“Probably not,” she replied, closing the door and beginning to strip off her clothes.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?” he asked, unbuttoning his dress shirt eagerly.

“Thanks to you, I slept in this morning,” Darcy explained. “I’m tired of being a filthy hobo, so I’m going to take a shower. I’m trusting you to stay here. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge.”

Loki couldn’t hide his disappointment as she turned away, pulling her shirt off over her head on her way to the bathroom. He heard the shower start running and found himself imagining the water running over her ample curves, as she arched back rinsing the lather from her long brown hair. He shook his head with a chuckle. This was a test. She wanted to verify whether she could trust him. 

As much as he resented the idea of being made to prove himself to a Midgardian, he was terribly fond of Darcy. Her unpredictability was diverting. She was luscious and responsive, unashamed of her hedonistic streak. Somehow in spite of all the fucked up things he had done, she didn’t appear to be repulsed or frightened by him. Against the advice of her friends and colleagues, she was willing to give him a chance. It was enough to make him hope that he might find some real happiness of his own as he worked to earn a shred of redemption. The very least he could do was play along.

Darcy stood in the shower reflecting on the events of the morning. At least she had determined that Loki couldn’t read her mind. Bringing him up to her apartment and leaving him in her living room while she took a shower had clearly thrown him for a loop. There was something deeply satisfying about keeping him guessing but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the way he had worked her over on the beach. 

She sighed remembering the look on his face as he eagerly unbuttoned his shirt suggesting that they pick up where they left off. Her eyes darted over to the bathroom door and she wished so badly for it to open, for Loki to strut in and join her in the shower, to feel his hands and his lips all over her as he pressed her against the cold ceramic tile. 

Would it really be so bad for her to conclude his orientation tour in her bedroom? It wasn’t like it was possible for her to stay away from him anyhow and they had already sort of hooked up. She grimaced at the thought of Tony, Clint, Steve and Jane’s disappointed faces. What if they were right about him? He had done some truly terrible things and was probably capable of even worse but the same could be said for many others in the tower. She had witnessed the power of second chances first-hand. It seemed patently unfair to deny him the same courtesy. Maybe she was just trying come up with any flimsy excuse to justify the fact that she wanted him so badly. Maybe she wasn’t ready to admit that she found the darkness exciting and that a very small part of her was hoping to get hurt.

She turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and began drying herself off. Once she was finished, she wrapped it around her waist and cracked open the bathroom door trying to clear the fog from the mirror above the sink. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth and wandered into her bedroom. It looked like a cyclone had hit. She quickly tidied up while she decided what to do next. The time on her alarm clock read 11:00 am. It was too early to go for lunch. The sensible part of her was telling her to get dressed and dry her hair. 

Before she knew it, the less sensible part of her had taken over and she was walking towards her living room in nothing but her bath towel. She found Loki sitting on her sofa, reading his dusty old book and sipping something steamy from her favourite Wonder Woman mug. She sat down next to him on the couch and he set the mug on her coffee table and continued reading as if she wasn’t even there. The longer she sat watching him while he completely ignored her, the more irritated she became. She stood up with a scowl, ready to storm off to her bedroom when his hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist. 

“Leaving so soon?” he asked without looking up from his reading. 

“I need to get dressed,” she replied coolly. 

“What a shame” he said with a grin, releasing her wrist and tugging at the bottom edge of the towel. “This is rather fetching.” 

Darcy pressed her left hand against her chest, trying to keep the towel from being pulled down while she bent over, slapping his hand away with the other. They burst into peals of laughter as he gave the towel another playful yank and she struggled to keep it in place. His book suddenly vanished and he leaned forward, setting his hand at the back of her neck. His emerald eyes settled on her lips and flicked up meeting hers questioningly. Her breath caught in her chest and she froze. 

“I’m not supposed to get close to you,” Darcy said quietly.

“Do you always do as you’re told?” he asked, stroking his thumb against her skin. 

“What did you put in my purse?” she ventured, arching a brow. 

Loki rolled his eyes and sat back, folding his arms across his chest with an irritated grumble. Darcy set her hand on her hip, and narrowed her eyes at him. She marched over and grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter and turned it upside down, dumping out the contents angrily. 

“I have hidden it elsewhere,” Loki stated flatly. “It is no longer any of your concern.”

“Is that ‘elsewhere’ inside my apartment?” she demanded. Loki responded with a weak shrug.

“If it’s in my apartment, it’s plenty of my concern,” she said, approaching complete exasperation. “I’m trying to give you a chance here, the benefit of the doubt, but you’re not going to make this easy for me are you? I didn’t ask for any of this, Loki. God, I must be out of my fucking mind.” She began to return the items to her purse, one by one, seething silently. Loki stood up and carried her mug to the kitchen sink, rinsing it out under the faucet and loaded it into the top rack of her dishwasher. He stood close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off his body through the cool dampness of her towel. 

“It was a gift from my mother,” Loki said, turning to face her and swallowing thickly. Darcy’s eyes drifted up from her purse as she awaited the rest of his story. He looked like he had more to say but it seemed as if it was too painful to continue. She reached out, slipping her hand in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

He glanced down at their hands and smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time that someone had touched him like this, with such tenderness and compassion. It was enough to make him reconsider his position on sentimentality. He had always considered it to be a weakness but her touch was filling him with a renewed sense of strength. He felt vulnerable but supported. It was very strange indeed. She squeezed his hand again gently and he looked up to find her watching him intently. 

“It was taken from me during my imprisonment and returned to Odin’s Vault,” he continued with a sigh. “I liberated it before we left Asgard. I could not bear the thought of leaving it behind. Now that my mother is gone, it is all that I have left of her… I would not burden you with this but I feel as if you are my only refuge.”

Darcy found herself at a total loss for words and withdrew her hand from his abruptly. His disappointed frown melted away as he felt her arms wrap around him and the press of her face against his chest. Loki looked down at her uncertainly as she breathed him in deeply. He hummed warmly as she rubbed her hand against his back in slow circles. 

It was only a hug, she reasoned. Harmless enough, right? But seriously, was there a woman alive capable of resisting ‘I feel as if you are my only refuge’? It was, like, the most romantic shit ever. And who knew that Loki was this shredded. She really regretted stopping him from taking off his shirt earlier. God, he was making that humming noise again and it was driving her crazy. He smelled good too… Ugh. She had to try and stop this before it got out of hand.

“Darcy,” he called down softly. She drew back just enough to meet his gaze. He stood silently staring down at her.

“What?” she asked with a chuckle.

“I fear that you might be too good to be true,” he said smoothly.

“I’ll bet you say that to all the girls,” she replied with a grin. He considered her words briefly and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her loosely. “Alright. What makes me so special?”

“You are Darcy Lewis,” he said, as if the answer was self-explanatory. “You have been far kinder to me than I deserve and at the risk of angering your colleagues, I wish to thank you properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope you like it! As always, I can't thank you enough for reading & providing your feedback. xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. xo

His eyes moved over her lips and rose to meet her own searing into her intensely. His arms began to draw her in closer and she realized that the situation was spiralling out of control but she didn’t want to stop him. He was going to kiss her. Jane was going to kill her. Oh God, what about her promise to Jane?! She had pretty much broken it already but kissing Loki would be practically unforgivable.

She lowered her head and buried her face into his chest with a frustrated growl. “Oh, you really are conflicted!” he observed, chuckling with amusement. “How long will you be able to resist, I wonder?” Darcy drew back, scowling at him fiercely. He felt a sudden sharp searing pain in his chest and swallowed hard trying desperately to make it stop. It was useless. Gods, this woman was going to be the death of him. It was as if he could hardly breathe - equal parts terrible and wonderful.

“How are you doing this?” he demanded, wincing in discomfort. 

“I’m not doing anything,” she snapped, continuing to glare at him. “If seeing me miserable makes you feel bad, maybe you should quit teasing and figure out a way to help me.” Loki considered her suggestion thoughtfully. 

“Have you not broken your promise to Jane already?” he asked, arching a brow. 

“Minor infractions so far,” she replied, “but if this goes much further…” He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger and licked his lips. "And you would like that?” he asked cautiously. “With me?” She looked at him, awaiting her answer anxiously and ached to sink her fingers into his soft, dark hair and bring their lips crashing against together, to lose herself completely as he unleashed his silvertongue upon her. A deep throbbing had her pulse racing, making it hard for her to think clearly. 

“I know I shouldn’t but I just can’t help myself,” she breathed. Her words set him afire. She wanted him. In spite of everything, she wanted him. 

“What were the exact words of your promise to Jane?” Loki asked, continuing to twirl the strand of her chestnut hair around one long finger.

“I promised to only talk to you about science and other work stuff,” she replied with a sigh.

“You were directed to provide me with an orientation by your superior. I would say that our discussion has been most instructive. Thanks to you, I feel as if I am truly beginning to get my bearings,” he said as he began to descend upon her. 

“Wait!” Darcy ordered, pressing her hands against his chest. 

“Why?” Loki asked with a look of confusion. “I am merely attempting to help you to keep your promise.” As his arms encircled her, the hard press of his body against her made her feel short of breath. 

“It kinda seemed like you were trying to kiss me,” Darcy replied.

“I was… I am… Gods, you are so very beautiful,” he breathed, gazing down at her dreamily. 

“Wait. What?” she sputtered. “How’s kissing going to help me?”

“It will prevent you from talking to me about anything off limits,” he sighed as if the answer should have been obvious. 

“I can’t…” she said shaking her head and squirming out of his grasp. “I’m sorry. I should get dressed.” She turned away from him, quickly walking down the hallway towards her bedroom. The door to her room had partially closed. She pushed it open and discovered Loki waiting for her, stretched out casually across her bed. The fact the he was still clothed filled her with equal parts relief and disappointment. She did her best to ignore him, facing her closet while she removed her towel and began to put on her clothes. 

“Might I offer some assistance?” he asked playfully, watching her from the bed with keen interest. She pulled a fresh t-shirt over her head, disregarding him entirely. His expression soured as she zipped up her jeans continuing to give him the cold shoulder. Loki was not used to being ignored and was rapidly discovering that he did not care for it in the least. He opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind and she promptly walked out of the bedroom, leaving him all by himself.

He shot up angrily, stalking after her and discovered her in the bathroom combing her hair in front of the mirror. Loki cleared his throat hoping to get her attention. She glanced at him and switched on her hair dryer the moment he started to speak. He reached out and unplugged the cord from the outlet in the wall with a scowl. She yanked on the cable, fruitlessly trying to pull it out of his hand. 

“You are testing my patience,” Loki seethed. “I will not be ignored.” He watched her set the hair dryer on the counter without offering any response. She retrieved an elastic from the medicine chest and hastily pulled her hair into a top knot in front of the mirror. He came up behind her, setting his hands around her on either side of the sink and leaned over her shoulder looking into her eyes through her reflection. She could feel the angry rasp of his breath against her skin and her resolve crumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I just thought it’d be easier-“ Loki smirked at her and snapped his fingers. Darcy’s lips continued to move but no sound came out. She clutched at her throat, searching his eyes in a panic.

“You’re welcome,” he said with a wink before turning on his heel and exiting the washroom.

The moment he left, the sound of her furious screaming echoed against the ceramic tiles. She cleared her throat several times and opened her mouth checking her tonsils in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in working order. All of the warnings that she had received about Loki were suddenly starting to make a whole lot more sense. He had a nasty temper and unfettered access to his magic. It was a frightening combination. Unfortunately, Darcy was too full of murderous rage to leave any room for self-preservation.

She marched into the living room, knocking the dusty old book out of his hand and sending it flying. Her lips were moving a mile a minute as she tore a strip off of him, gesturing wildly without making a single sound. Loki laughed heartily as she continued to completely and silently melt down. 

“You are wasting your breath,” he said, pulling her down into his lap. She struggled weakly as he took her in his arms, holding her close with her back against his chest. “Your voice will return when you are speaking to others or if you wish to speak to me about science or work. It should make keeping your promise to Jane easier.” 

She leaned her head back with a sigh and closed her eyes, trying to slow her heart rate. It was kind of a relief that she wouldn’t have to worry about what she said to Loki anymore. He really had done her a solid, even if he had managed to infuriate and scare the shit out of her in the process. From everything that she’d heard, it didn’t seem like he was in the habit of doing a lot of favours. No wonder he was rusty.

“I suppose that I should have asked you about this first,” he said with a rueful chuckle, as if the thought had only just occurred to him. “I have spent so long acting solely in my own interest that it appears to have become second nature. The spell can be undone whenever you wish.” 

She took in a deep breath, relaxing into the warmth of his embrace unable to remember the last time someone had simply held her like this. Her hands settled on his forearms, stroking the exposed skin just below his rolled up sleeves. He let out a contented rumble that resonated all the way down to her bones. She gasped, arching back against him as he began sensuously kissing the curve of her neck. 

“Oh, Loki!” she moaned, digging her fingers in as his arms contracted around her. She brought a hand up over her mouth in surprise and he huffed out a laugh against her skin. 

“Mmm… I like the sound of that,” he purred. “It only seemed fair to give cries of ecstasy an exemption. They hardly count as talking.” His lips pressed against her skin again and she could feel herself coming unmoored and drifting out of bounds. This was not her fault, she reasoned. She really had tried to warn Jane that she wouldn’t be able to stay away from Loki. Jane had simply told her to try to remember that he was dangerous. _Loki was dangerous…_ Somehow the thought only seemed to make what was happening a million times hotter. 

She took in a fortifying breath, rising to her feet and stepped towards the fridge. Loki held her by the wrist as she attempted to move away. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and the raw desire in his gaze made the bottom drop out of her stomach. She smiled at him and he tugged on her arm spinning her back towards him as he stood up to catch her. Their laughter stopped abruptly as she collided against his solid body. 

Loki set a large hand against her back and drew her against him firmly. She looked up at his face, wondering just how tall he actually was. The way he towered over her made her feel weak in the knees. He brushed an errant strand of her hair out of her face and placed a hand at the back of her neck. Darcy felt like she was going in circles, trying to resist her attraction to Loki while he kept luring her back in. It was becoming increasingly apparent to her that sexy results were inevitable. Maybe it would just be easier to kiss him and get it over with. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her mobile ringing from her purse on the kitchen counter. “Leave it,” Loki ordered. “Stay here and let me kiss you.” 

“It might be Jane calling about work,” she replied with a frown. 

He rolled his eyes, removing his hand from the back of her neck and snapped his fingers again. Darcy’s ringing mobile instantly appeared in his hand. She reached up making grabby fingers while he held it slightly outside of her grasp. He pressed the button to answer the call and brought it up to his ear.

“What?” he asked curtly.

“Darcy?” Jane replied in confusion.

“Does this sound like Darcy? Of course it isn’t Darcy. Speak quickly. You are wasting my time,” Loki snapped.

“Oh, sorry! I… Loki, is that you? Why are you answering Darcy’s phone? Is she alright? If you hurt her, I swear to God-“

“I’M FINE,” Darcy called out reaching up towards the phone without any possible hope of reaching it.

“Is there an actual reason for your call? You have interrupted my orientation,” he sneered. Darcy seized the front of his shirt, pulling him down towards her. He glanced at her lips eagerly and leaned in to kiss her. She snatched the phone out of his hand and brought it up to her ear with a smirk. His eyes widened with a thrilling combination of surprise and arousal.

“Hey boss,” Darcy quipped casually. “What’s up?”

“Darcy? Why is Loki answering your phone? Is everything okay?” Jane demanded.

“Relax,” Darcy said as Loki reached out towards her, grabbing the waistband of her pants roughly and unfastened the top button. “Everything’s fine.” He looked at her and arched a brow, asking whether she wanted him to stop. Her eyes moved down to his hands and she rolled her lower lip between her teeth. He grasped the pull on her zipper and her eyes snapped up meeting his gaze. “Just fine…” she repeated, smiling at him as he lowered it slowly. 

“Uh huh,” Jane responded skeptically. “Just tell me that he hasn’t set anything on fire yet.”

“Tell me to stop,” Loki whispered as he slid the zipper the rest of the way down.

“Nothing’s on fire…” Darcy replied as he pushed down her pants and set her on the edge of the counter. He dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her clothing the rest of the way off and began kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. “Honestly, everything’s fine. You worry too much.” 

“Okay,” Jane conceded. “We’ll meet back up in the lab at two.”

“Perfect,” Darcy sighed, as Loki rasped his teeth against her skin. “Later!” 

She hung up and checked the screen for the time. She set the phone down and Loki looked up at her uncertainly. “Shall I continue?” he asked. Darcy set her hands on either side of his face and leaned down towards him, shaking her head from side to side. He tilted his chin upwards and smiled. “We have two hours before we have to report back,” she said with a grin. 

Loki rose to his feet, looming over her, setting a hand against the counter beside her. He placed his other hand at the nape of her neck, lightly brushing the skin behind her ear with his thumb. “Two hours. How shall we pass the time?” he asked. His dark hair curtained his face as he descended on her. She closed her eyes bracing for the collision of his lips against hers. After several seconds of nothing happening, she opened one eye and discovered him inches from her face, watching her with an air of amusement. She closed the distance between them, and pressed her lips against his firmly. 

For a brief moment, he was stunned by the fact that she was actually kissing him. The flick of her tongue against him had him sliding his lips against hers, pulling her towards him possessively, drawing her in deeply. Darcy raised the white flag and melted into him completely. If Jane was going to kill her, she was going to die happy. After all, promises were made to be broken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been working obsessively on my filthy WinterShieldShock fic and this one got neglected. I hope you like this update! Let me know what you think. xo

For the first time, possibly ever, things were cooking in Darcy’s kitchen. She sat on the counter in her t-shirt and panties as Loki stood bracketed between her knees, looming over her and kissing her senseless. Each brush of his lips against hers swept any lingering doubts miles away, leaving her unable to think of anything but the nearness of him, the warmth of his breath on her skin each time he exhaled, the blistering pull of his sinful mouth, the hot throbbing of the growing slickness between her legs. It was like staring into the sun – utterly consuming. Her promise to Jane, her concerns over disappointing Tony, Clint and Steve and any instinct towards self-preservation melted away without a trace.

She reached up, looping her arms behind his neck and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his insistently. He leaned in closer, thrilling at the way she reached out for him, amazed by how much she wanted him. She flicked her tongue against the seam of his lips and he deftly slipped his tongue into her mouth, running it tantalizingly over her own. They exchanged soft noises of enjoyment as they explored one another.

A lock of his soft dark hair gently brushed against the side of her face and the corners of her mouth twitched up into a grin. He could feel the curl of her lips against his own and was unable to prevent the escape of a breathy sigh. It made Darcy smile wider and she clutched the front of his shirt, blindly slipping each button undone. The clumsy movement of her small hands eagerly undressing him set his mind racing with a torrent of terrible ideas, a sinful stream of every delightful way that he might make her call out his name and beg him for mercy. 

She popped the final button loose and her hands moved over his exposed body, her fingers greedily tracing over each ridge as if she was trying to commit them to memory. A low rumbling sound emanated from deep inside his chest, making her shiver as her skin rippled with goosebumps. Darcy’s eyes rolled back in her head as his hands seemed to be everywhere at once, moving over her arms and her legs seeking out the tangible evidence of the effect that he was having on her. 

She gave his hips a playful squeeze with her knees and he drew back, breaking their kiss, his lips turning up into a wicked grin. He lifted her off the counter, setting his large hands under her thighs and she grasped at him wildly, trying her best to hold on and cursing him silently. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly and he chuckled with amusement as he turned away from the counter. 

Any sense of irritation evaporated at the hard press of his body against hers and she kissed the side of his neck curious to see whether he tasted as good as he smelled. Her mind flooded with the possibilities of what was going to happen once they reached her bedroom when he suddenly sat down on the couch with her in his lap. She was unable to prevent the escape of a disappointed sigh. 

He grasped her arms, pulling her back and examined her face carefully as if it might somehow explain why he hadn’t taken her straight to bed. She bit into her lower lip softly, trying not to laugh as he stared at her in a daze. Her eyes slowly drifted down over the pale skin of his chest as she ran her fingers over the edges of his ridiculously defined abs and her teeth dug into her lip just a little bit harder. His hands suddenly tightened around her arms and her eyes flicked up meeting his warm verdant gaze.

“There is no need for us to rush this, is there?” he asked, looking somewhat conflicted almost as if he didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. It was kind of adorable. Darcy resisted the urge to laugh and replied nodding her head from side-to-side. He loosened his grip on her arms, letting out a sharp breath and smiled with relief.

Darcy distinctly heard the notes of an airy laugh. It was far too high-pitched to have come from Loki. 

_Please don’t be Jane. Please don’t be Jane._

She swallowed thickly, digging deep, trying to muster up the courage to investigate further.

“Is everything alright?” Loki asked, arching a brow and watching her curiously. She turned her head, scanning the room carefully. Everything appeared completely normal. Maybe she needed that vacation more desperately than she’d realized. Maybe she really was losing it. She mouthed a silent apology and stood up, walking over to the sink and pouring herself a glass of water. She brought it to her lips and began gulping it down, trying to keep her anxiety from spiralling further.

“Darcy?” Loki ventured, growing more concerned by the minute. She replied by raising her index finger as she continued to chug. He remained seated on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair, glancing down at his open shirt and looking back at Darcy with a sly grin. As she set her glass down, an intrigued hum in the laughing woman’s voice wafted up from behind her, slowly crawling up her spine with a chill. Darcy’s eyes widened in terror as she stood frozen solid. 

_Come on. Man up, Lewis! There’s a magical space prince sitting on your couch who wants to keep making out with you. What’s the worst that could happen?_

She took in a deep breath, willing herself to turn and face her fears. Her eyes met Loki’s as he sat eyeing her up saucily and she smiled back with a sigh. The air beside him shimmered faintly like the air above the asphalt on a hot summer day. Her heart started racing as the spectral form of an elegant statuesque woman materialized in the seat on the sofa next to Loki. The iridescent woman grinned at Darcy mischievously and pressed her index finger against the front of her lips. Darcy blinked slowly in disbelief and the figure disappeared into thin air.

Loki watched as the colour drained out of Darcy’s face and she began to sway unsteadily on her feet. He moved quickly, barely managing to catch her as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her leaden body fell into his arms and he carried her to the couch, setting her down on it gently. He knelt down beside her, slipping a pillow under her head and brushing her hair back from her face tenderly. 

“Darcy,” he called out softly, stroking his thumb against her cheek. “Darcy, please wake up.” She remained unresponsive. Loki rose to his feet stiffly and began pacing the floor, trying to figure things out. He was absolutely baffled. There was no indication of what had caused her to faint which prevented him from using his magic to revive her. 

He glanced at her mobile and shook his head immediately dismissing the idea of calling Jane. She would surely rush right over and he couldn’t imagine how he would explain why he was in Darcy’s apartment when she was half-naked and unconscious. Even if he could dream up a plausible excuse, Thor would likely let his fists do the talking. He turned on his heel rushing towards her washroom in search of a damp cloth.

The moment he left, the ghostly figure rematerialized, hovering beside Darcy tutting with disappointment. 

“Darcy Lewis, you must wake up at once!” she commanded with a regal air of authority.

“Mmm… Five more minutes,” Darcy murmured, rolling over and burying her face into the sofa cushions with a groan.

“Come now,” the glowing spectre coaxed gently, reaching out and rolling Darcy onto her back. “I am sorry for frightening you. I’m afraid that I’m not quite myself. After so many years of stodgy decorum in the royal palace, death has been quite… liberating.” 

Darcy’s eyes snapped open, struggling to focus on the penitent phantom as she silenced her with the press of an icy finger against her lips. “Only you can see me. It is better this way… for now. Are we cool?” Darcy arched a brow in surprise. “I’m from Vanaheim, baby. We’re not as uptight as Asgardians. Listen, he’s coming back. Now, be cool.” The apparition punctuated the last point with two sharp jabs of her bony finger in Darcy’s chest, drawing out a yelp just as Loki entered the room. The phantasmic poker floated over to a spot by the window as Loki rushed to Darcy’s side.

“Are you injured?” he asked, dabbing her forehead with a cold washcloth. “I heard you cry out just now as if you were in pain.”

Darcy replied with a nod, glancing at the ghostly woman uncomfortably. She gave him a thumbs up and struggled to sit up as he watched her incredulously.

“Darcy, you fainted,” Loki said, frowning as she swatted his cloth-wielding hand away from her face. “Please. You must rest a moment longer.” He held her down against the couch firmly and she only squirmed harder. “Gods, you are willful,” he breathed, his voice tinted with equal parts amusement and arousal. Darcy stilled and smiled at him sweetly. She cupped her hand bringing it up to her lips, wordlessly requesting something to drink.

“Of course,” he replied, leaning down and kissing her softly. The minute he turned towards the kitchen, she stuck her tongue out at him behind his back and quickly sat up. The room started to spin and she rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She focused on taking slow even breaths as he filled a glass at the sink and the spectral figure looked on genuinely curious to see what might happen next. 

Loki faced the sofa, rolling his eyes with a sigh at the sight of Darcy sitting up cradling her head. He slid into the seat beside her, setting her glass of water on the coffee table and resisted the urge to whisper ‘I told you so.’ His arm settled around her and she leaned back, resting her head against his chest. He gazed down at her warmly, drawing her closer and she placed her hand on his thigh and began brushing her fingers over it suggestively. 

“Feeling better?” Loki asked, licking his lips as her fingers drifted higher. The gauzy apparition cleared her throat and turned away from the couch, wistfully looking out the window. Darcy mouthed a silent response and Loki let out an irritated huff. 

“I have had quite enough of this accursed enchantment. Let’s try this again,” he said, snapping his fingers crisply. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah,” Darcy responded hoarsely. The ghostly woman by the window spun towards them at the sound of Darcy’s voice. Loki handed Darcy her glass of water and she gratefully accepted, sipping slowly as he and the phantom watched her carefully. 

“Where’s Vanaheim?” she asked, passing her glass back to him as the spectre’s eyes narrowed menacingly. 

“What a strange question,” he marvelled. “Are you quite sure you are alright?”

“Uh huh,” she murmured. “Probably just too much excitement. Not to mention that I’m way overdue for a vacation. Would you recommend Vanaheim?” 

“Keep it up and it might just become a permanent vacation,” the ghost muttered under her breath, folding her arms across her chest.

“I would gladly take you there,” Loki responded eagerly. “It is among the most beautiful of the nine realms and it was… the homeland of my mother.” He swallowed thickly, sadly staring off into the distance. Darcy’s gaze moved to the gauzy figure by the window and found her eyes brimming with tears. 

“Now look what you’ve done,” the phantom spat, voice choked with emotion. “This is why he mustn’t know that I am here. He needs to move on with his life even if that means leaving me behind.” She dramatically bit back a sob.

_Holy shit. The ghost was Loki’s mother, the late, great Queen of Asgard… Flicka? Frida? Freiza? Goddamn it! What was her name again?_

Darcy’s eyes flicked back and forth between Loki and the apparition as if she was a spectator at Wimbledon, while she wracked her brain for the elusive name. The spirit floated towards her, ranting tempestuously. “You’re going to help him with that and you are going to keep quiet about me. I will not be sent back to Asgard to while out the remainder of eternity in that insufferable vault. Ragnarök is coming and he must be ready.”

“Frigga?!” Darcy blurted out, finally remembering the name. 

“That’s right,” Loki said, looking at Darcy in astonishment. “My mother’s name is, rather, was Frigga. How in the Nine did you know that?”

“I’m a Norse mythology buff?” she offered weakly.

“You don’t say,” Loki rumbled, pulling her closer. “I so enjoy meeting my fans. You’re welcome to take a selfie with me. Is there anything I might _inscribe_ for you?”

“I might have some ideas,” Darcy replied, climbing into his lap and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Frigga turned back towards the window with a sigh. “Gods, I realize that he is handsome and charming but at least make him work for it a little,” she muttered.

Darcy rolled her eyes and kissed Loki harder, wondering how she might acquire the services of an old priest and a young priest or if the Ghostbusters were still in business. This was going to take hauntings to a whole new level of awkward. 

Loki’s arms tightened around her and the corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile. She was so ready for things to get even more uncomfortable.


End file.
